love_livefandomcom_es-20200214-history
DROPOUT?!
DROPOUT?! (¿¡ABANDONAR!?) es el tercer tema cantado Saint Snow el cual salió por primera vez en el Episodio 8 de la segunda temporada de Love Live! Sunshine!! La canción fue escrita por Aki Hata y compuesta y arreglada por Naozumi Mabuchi. Letra Rōmaji= Koko made kite mo kotae ga Wakaranai mayoi no naka Tsukanda hazu no hikari wa honmono janakatta Yami ni nomikomarete DROPOUT!? Okizari no passion yosougai situation Nani wo kui tatte lost a sensation Kanarazu te ni ireru hazu no Kagayaki wa doko ni aru? Sore demo Go to the world Tomerarenai Deguchi no nai yume no saki wo sagasou Go to the world Kodoku ga tada ima wo yugameru nara Dare wo yobitai no? Itsudemo imi wo motomete Sakenderu kokoro no kodou Tashikana mono ga mitakute hashiri tsudzuketetara Yami ni aisareteta DROPOUT!? Hikande curation akutoku e navigation Sore wa iya datte block your imitation Sora no iro ga mienai no ni Kagayaki wo kanjiteru! Itami de Out of the world Mune ga sakeru Kobore ochita yume no kakera hiroeba Out of the world Nageki no ato itsuka ugokidaseru Dakara kao agete... Osaeru koto nado dekinai chikara Moteamashiteru kono omoi Ashita ga egakenai toki mo yume wa atsuku ugomeiteru Sore demo Go to the world Tomerarenai Deguchi no nai yume no saki wo sagasou Go to the world Kodoku ga tada ima wo hikisaiteru Dare wo yobitai no? Yobeba ii yo! |-| Kanji= ここまで来ても答えが わからない迷いの中 つかんだはずの光は　本物じゃなかった 闇に飲み込まれて DROPOUT！？ 置き去りの passion 予想外 situation 何を悔いたって lost a sensation 必ず手に入れるはずの 輝きはどこにある？ それでも Go to the world 止められない 出口のない夢の先を探そう Go to the world 孤独がただ　今を歪めるなら 誰を呼びたいの？ いつでも意味を求めて 叫んでる　心の鼓動 確かなものが見たくて　走り続けてたら 闇に愛されてた DROPOUT!? 悲観で curation 悪徳へ navigation それは嫌だって block your imitation 空の色が見えないのに 輝きを感じてる！ 痛みで Out of the world 胸が裂ける こぼれ落ちた夢の欠片ひろえば Out of the world 嘆きのあと　いつか動きだせる だから顔上げて・・・ ﻿ 抑えることなどできない力 持て余してるこの想い 明日が描けない時も夢は　熱く蠢いてる それでも Go to the world 止められない 出口のない夢の先を探そう Go to the world 孤独がただ　今を引き裂いてる 誰を呼びたいの？呼べばいいよ！ |-| Español= A pesar de que has llegado tan lejos La respuesta aún está más allá de tu alcance La luz que pensaste que habías captado era solo una ilusión Absorbido por la oscuridad ¿¡ABANDONAR!? Una pasión abandonada atrapada en una situación inesperada Lo que lamento es perder la sensación ¿Dónde está ese "brillo"? ¿Dijiste que ganarías sin importar qué? Aun así, ve al mundo Buscar el borde De este sueño imparable sin salidas Ir al mundo La soledad solo nos está distorsionando ¿A quién quieres llamar? Siempre buscando el significado Ese latido tuyo ha estado gritando Querer ver algo cierto Siempre has estado corriendo Y han sido amados por la oscuridad ¿¡Abandonar!? Curación pesimista Navegando hacia la maldad Tu dices que no quiere eso Bloquea tu imitación Incapaz de ver el color del cielo ¡Pero puedes sentir el resplandor! Dolor fuera del mundo Divide el pecho Recogiendo los fragmentos derramados de los sueños Fuera del mundo Después de lamentar Un día se moverá Entonces levanta tu cara Poder que no puede ser suprimido Sentimientos que no sabes cómo manejar Incluso cuando no puedes pintar el futuro Esos sueños todavía están inquietos Aun así, ve al mundo Buscar el borde De este sueño imparable sin salidas Ir al mundo La soledad solo nos está distorsionando ¿A quién quieres llamar? Curiosidades * Algunos Fans confundieron la canción con la del grupo temporal Saint Aqours Snow debido a que venía en el Single Awaken the power. Categoría:Canciones de Saint Snow